


Carry us home

by helterspecter



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Comfort, Drug use mention, Gen, M/M, Nothing explicit, shippy or not up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helterspecter/pseuds/helterspecter
Summary: The Wanderer crashes at the Ninth Circle after returning from the Pitt.
Relationships: Charon & Male Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Male Lone Wanderer
Kudos: 33





	Carry us home

**Author's Note:**

> I was upset after finishing the Pitt and I needed a comfort fic. But like, a very specific one. So I wrote it. Also I apologize if the formatting is bad, I have no idea what I'm doing.

The Wanderer sat on a bar stool, head down on the cold, grimy bar, breathing long and heavy. Charon was standing to his left, supporting himself against the wall, keeping watch of the Wanderer's back as it steadily rose and sank.  
He wanted to ask questions about the Wanderer's latest trip, to which he wasn't invited; Wernher insisted it's a one-man mission, but Charon knew the Wanderer will talk sooner or later. No need to ask.  


He didn't need to wait much, as the jet and the vodka the Wanderer ingested with unusual ease were starting to kick in, and he started talking. Softly, quietly, just audible enough for Charon to hear.  


"Charon" he almost-whispered, "do you believe in hell?"  


"Hell? We are in the ninth circle."  


The Wanderer snorted.  


"This is my personal heaven. This place feels like home."  


The Wanderer straightened up on his seat and looked at Charon, putting his elbow on the bar and resting his head on his palm.  


"Why are you asking?"  


"Charon, I've been to Hell and you weren't there to escort me through."  


It was the ghoul's turn to snort, a small sound, barely noticeable in the musky cloud of bar noises. The Wanderer smiled a little at that.  


"Man, I went to the thirteenth circle all alone and I didn't even get a pat on the back."  


Charon crossed his arms and prepared himself for the Wanderer's venting, but he stayed silent. Just turned back to the bar and put his forehead back down onto the cold, grimy bar.  
Charon figured he's ought to speak, but before he could have came up with anything, the Wanderer started cackling, and every ghoul's attention was on him.  


"Ghouls..." Charon noted how exhausted the Wanderer sounds. "You are good people."  


Charon quickly looked over the room to see if anybody wanted to comment on that, but everyone went silent. Even though he didn't sense any danger, he decided it's not worth to wait out trouble.  
He moved away from the wall and gently put a hand on the Wanderer's shoulder, leaning close to his ear.  


"Would you like to go to bed? You sound tired."  


The Wanderer raised his head from the bar and managed to slowly stand up, grasping at Charon's arm for support.  


"I'd like to" he answered meekly, still holding onto the ghoul "but since I got back, my nightmares tire me out more than staying awake."  


Charon glared at him and took on a more commanding tone, still in line with talking to his employer and seemingly indifferent to the clinging of the Wanderer.  


"You will die without sleeping. You need to rest."  


"I'm afraid."  


"Of what?"  


"I dont know. What I've seen in the Pitt. What I _haven't _seen in the Pitt."  
__

__

__Charon looked down at the Wanderer's reddened face, and saw his eyes becoming teary.  
_ _

__

__"Charon" hiccupped the Wanderer, "I'm afraid of being alone. Of being alone in Hell."  
_ _

__

__The ghoul nodded.  
_ _

__

__"Then I will watch over you while you sleep."  
Not so lone after all._ _


End file.
